Wireless communication networks are utilized to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, and broadcast. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipment (UE) or mobile computing devices. Mobile computing devices may communicate with a base station via a downlink and uplink. The downlink refers to the communication link from the base station to the mobile computing device, and the uplink refers to the communication link from the mobile computing device to the base station.
A base station may transmit data and control information on the downlink to a mobile computing device and/or may receive data and control information on the uplink from the mobile computing device. On the downlink, a transmission from the base station may encounter interference due to transmissions from neighbor or adjacent base stations or from other wireless radio frequency (RF) transmitters. On the uplink, a transmission from the mobile computing device may encounter interference from uplink transmissions of other mobile computing devices communicating with the neighbor base station or from other wireless RF transmitters. This interference may degrade performance on both the downlink and uplink. For at least this reason, it is desired to provide improved techniques for managing interference from adjacent base stations.